


Practical Magic

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Spell mishaps, Witches, bad rhymes, but he's just so cute, domestic witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: There’s never a boring day in the Byun-Kim-Zhang house.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Practical Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



> Hello all! This is a commission for zvirk77! I hope you like it! 
> 
> We love domestic witches hahahaha!

Yixing isn’t quite sure what he expects to see as he walks through his front door, but it certainly isn’t Baekhyun sitting at the foot of the steps to the second floor with his head in his hands, pouting like a kicked puppy. Angry crashing and a deep crimson aura emanating from the kitchen tells him that their other husband is home as well, and  _ very _ upset, likely at Baekhyun and the book of spells at his feet.

“What did you do now,” Yixing asks as he unwinds his scarf from around his neck and hangs up his coat. The cold fall air rushes in after him and ruffles Baekhyun’s pretty blonde hair. His aura is a dark, dark miserable grey, streaked with an even darker blue of sadness. “I haven’t seen his aura this dark since you accidentally turned him into a woman.”

“I dunno. Not sure.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders but refuses to meet Yixing’s eyes like the little liar he is. 

Yixing regards him with raised eyebrows. Baekhyun pulls his knees up to his chest and huffs. He’s always so pouty when one of his bright ideas backfires, particularly when its Junmyeon caught in the crossfire. He’s a genius in spellmaking, having filled two tomes with just his spells, but Baekhyun’s failures are as spectacular as successes. Yixing is a fellow caster, albeit with more focus on natural magicks than man-made spells, and has always been better at going with the flow and waiting for Baekhyun to fix whatever mishap has occurred than Junmyeon, a potion master with recipes and rules.

He has very little patience for the sort of shit Baekhyun gets them into.

Yixing still fondly remembers the week Baekhyun spelled himself to resemble one of those e-girls for a week, blush and freckles and little black hearts on his cheeks. He has not-so fond memories of what is known only as The Tentacle Incident. 

But not even The Tentacle Incident made Junmyeon  _ this  _ mad.

Yixing pats Baekhyun’s head on his way to the kitchen, where the crashing and clattering has been joined by angry muttering. “I’ll just have to ask him then, won’t I?” 

Baekhyun looks up with wide, nervous eyes before nodding and slumping further in on himself. “I didn’t mean to,” he mumbles, “The spell just went sideways.”

Many of Baekhyun’s spells go sideways, but very few of them end up with him sulking on the steps and Junmyeon rage baking.

Yixing sighs, “I go on a walk for half an hour and the house descends into madness.” He leans down to kiss the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “Quit pouting, love, you know Myeonnie is never going to be  _ that  _ upset with you over a spell. It’s part of our world.”

When Baekhyun doesn’t respond, preferring to sulk on his step, Yixing decides to turn his attention to his other husband. He follows the angry miasma to the kitchen where Junmyeon is stomping around the island as the stand mixer Baekhyun bought him a few Christmases ago whirrs away at some sort of dough. He looks up when Yixing walks in to wave, a deep crease between his brows and an even deep frown on his lips. 

“Hey, so is there a reason Baekkie is sitting on the steps looking like he’s about to cry and you’re in here  _ also _ looking like you’re about to cry?” 

Junmyeon stops his stomping to scowl. Yixing takes a step back in surprise. It’s very rare Junmyeon ever gets so angry at Baekhyun that he takes it out on Yixing too. “While you were out taking your walk, Baekhyun made another faulty spell and messed with the way I talk!”

Yixing’s mouth drops open and he swallows down a sudden urge to giggle. “D-did you mean to rhyme?”

He immediately wishes he hadn’t spoken; Junmyeon’s jaw clenches so hard Yixing can almost hear his teeth grinding. “Our husband has much too much free time, and now has made it so that all I can do is rhyme. If you do not want our relationship to go south, I suggest you shut your mouth.”

Yixing nods and moves around so that the island is between him and Junmyeon just in case his husband decides to go for the throat. This is his worst nightmare, truly. For all Junmyeon loves art, he  _ hates  _ poetry. 

No wonder Baekhyun is sitting on the steps, pouting like he’s been banished to the couch for the foreseeable future—he most certainly has. 

Once Yixing has settled at the dining table in the corner of the kitchen, far away from where Junmyeon is angrily dumping chocolate chips into the stand mixer, he studies the crimson wafting off Junmyeon and tries to look for any other emotion to give him an in. There’s a fleeting strand of navy blue guilt and Yixing latches on like Baekhyun during one of his needy moments.

“So,” he drums his fingers on the tabletop. Junmyeon’s head snaps up and Yixing offers a soft smile to placate him. “Not the enemy here, sweetheart, just trying to help my lovers get along.” Navy blue streaks Junmyeon’s aura again. 

“Baekhyun is really upset. You have every right to be angry with him, of course, but you know that he didn’t mean to hit you with that spell and I can only hope you weren’t too harsh on him. He takes our criticisms to heart more than anything else.”

Junmyeon sighs and bends over to rest his head against the island. “I didn’t think I yelled at him for too long. But...perhaps there is a chance I could be wrong. Do you think I should go walk his way to make sure that he’s okay?”

“Yes,” Yixing nods and uses every bit of willpower to keep a straight face. “I think you should at least remind him that you love him. Then order him to get to work on fixing your rhyming issue.”

Junmyeon mulls it over for a moment, chewing on his lower lip, before nodding. He strips off his apron, a frilled, blue polka-dotted monstrosity that he adores. Yixing watches him walk out of the kitchen to where Baekhyun is undoubtedly still feeling sorry for himself on the stairs. The red in Junmyeon’s aura slowly loses out to navy blue and the soft pink of affection, shifting back into a healthy rainbow. 

Yixing can’t hear what his husbands are saying to each other, but he does see Junmyeon’s aura brighten, Baekhyun’s exploding into an array of happy yellows and determined golds. 

Feet pound up the stairs to the second floor where their bedroom and all their studies are located. “I’ll fix it, Iwill,” Baekhyun shouts. “I’ll fix it by the end of the night, Myeonnie, pinky promise!”

Yixing smiles to himself and gets up from the dining table to steal a spoonful of what he assumes is chocolate chip cookie dough from the stand mixer. He freezes when Junmyeon walks into the kitchen just in time to catch him in the act of actually scooping out a heaping spoonful. “This is...exactly what it looks like,” Yixing backs up as Junmyeon advances on him, one eyebrow raised. “But I think this is actually your fault for being such a good cook—no, don’t take it away! I wanna eat it. Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon backs Yixing into a corner and then snatches the spoon from his hand with an exasperated shake of his head. “Between you and the moron up there, it is a wonder I still have any hair. Baking is a process that you cannot rush. Get out of my kitchen, move your tush!”

“That’s only a sight rhyme! This spell doesn’t make any sense! Please, just one bite?” Junmyeon, though many find it hard to believe, is impervious to whining when it comes to Yixing and Baekhyun trying to sneak a few bites of baked goods without permission. 

He shoos Yixing out of the kitchen by pointing at the greenhouse door. “Zhang Yixing, you know very well that you can’t, so go sit in the greenhouse and take care of the plant...s.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, more than a little confused about the exact rules of Baekhyun’s spell when it comes to what constitutes a rhyme. Then Junmyeon shrugs and grabs Yixing by the shoulders to walk him over to the greenhouse door. Yixing does his very best not to huff and pout as he shuffles inside his little houseplant haven—that is Baekhyun’s area of expertise. 

The door shuts behind him and Junmyeon offers a wave from the other side of the glass. He puffs a breath onto the glass to fog it and then draws heart, giggling maniacally before heading back to his baking.

Yixing allows himself a moment to pout, just a moment, before he starts his daily routine of plant care, wiping leaves, watering the plants that need it, repotting Baekhyun’s collection of mistletoe and thyme because nearly each one is rootbound. Yixing reminds himself that  _ this  _ is why he always tells Baekhyun no when the little trickster asks for permission to start growing new magical strains of plants for his spells. He never ever  _ ever  _ actually takes care of his seedlings for more than a few weeks; Yixing then ends up being the one to care for them, which only adds to his endlessly growing list of plant children.

Junmyeon says that Yixing has a problem. Yixing says that Junmyeon is being very hurtful.

Yixing looks up as he’s wiping down the leaves of the philodendron he’s let grow much, much too big. The greenhouse is a little offshoot from the house, accessible through the kitchen or the backyard, and all three have a perfect view of Baekhyun’s study. Yixing can see him sitting at his desk, head bowed as he pours over his books.

Baekhyun put his desk against his west window for just this reason, so that they can all see each other as they work—Baekhyun in his study, Yixing in the greenhouse, and Junmyeon in the kitchen. 

Baekhyun looks up from his book for a moment to scribble down a few notes on the stack of neon sticky notes Yixing picked up for him at the grocery story last weekend. His cute face is scrunched up in concentration. It really shouldn’t be so endearing, but Yixing feels himself soften and smile at the sight of it. Perhaps they do spoil the youngest of their trio too much, but he dares anyone to blame them when Baekhyun looks like  _ this.  _

All of the sudden, Baekhyun is up and out of his seat, screeching so loudly Yixing can hear him from the greenhouse, “I figured it out! I fixed it! I fixed it! Junmyeon, I fixed it!” 

It sounds like a herd of wild buffalo stampeding through the house as Baekhyun sprints to undo his spell. Yixing enters the kitchen just as he does, doubling over to catch his breath with a piece of paper clutched tight in his fist. “I figured it out, just misaligned the northern and southern runes which threw the whole thing out of whack. Here,” he pants. “Here, just put your palm in the middle of the circle and I’ll activate the spell.”

For all Junmyeon hates being caught in the crossfire of Baekhyun’s spells, for all that Junmyeon was furious over his rhyming predicament, he never hesitates when Baekhyun asks him to test something out. 

Neither of them do, happy to help and certain that Baekhyun won’t mess up  _ too  _ badly.

He puts his palm down on the piece of paper Baekhyun lays out on the counter and smiles softly. Baekhyun is nearly vibrating with energy, fingertips sparking and eyes glowing white. “Okay, okay, I’ve got this. Deep breaths. I can do this.” Baekhyun closes his eyes and a little crease forms between his brows as he concentrates.

The spell glows bright for a moment. The light runs up Junmyeon’s arm to his throat before disappearing in a burst. Baekhyun and Yixing watch with bated breath for Junmyeon to do something,  _ say  _ something. It wouldn’t be the first time one of Baekhyun’s fixes made everything worse, or solved the original issue but created an entirely new problem.

Junmyeon clears his throat, “You are never testing your spells outside of your study ever again, am I understood?” 

Baekhyun nods vigorously and leans in for a kiss. Junmyeon pretends to push his face away, laughing and backing up out of Baekhyun’s reach. But his aura is pink like cotton candy and no one can resist Baekhyun for very long when he’s chasing after them with those big, besotted, puppy dog eyes. Junmyeon ends up caving, caged in against the kitchen counter, and gives Baekhyun a singular kiss before beckoning Yixing over for a kiss as well. 

“Am I still stuck on the couch tonight,” Baekhyun asks. He lets himself be drawn back into Yixing’s arms so that Junmyeon can fetch the cookies from the oven, head tilting back against Yixing’s shoulder as he lets out a plaintive little while when Junmyeon pretends to think.

Junmyeon hums. Yixing hums. They share a look that has Baekhyun squirming and protesting his innocence. 

“I suppose not. But I call dibs on being in the middle.”

Baekhyun nods, “That’s fair, I guess. Can I have a cookie?”

“Oh, me too! If he gets a cookie I want one too!” Yixing attempts to win Junmyeon over with a dazzling smile. Junmyeon just stares back at them, absolutely unimpressed. So Yixing switches tactics, “How about we clean up the bathrooms and then have a cookie as payment?”

“Much better. Oh, and Xing? Would you mind bringing me a petal from one of your moon orchids? I need one for a batch of colic tonics I’m shipping out on Friday. Dried petals work fine, but fresh petals are better for newborns.” Junmyeon moves over to the massive pot he has brewing on the stove, bubbling baby blue liquid inside. Yixing nods and Junmyeon smiles, rolling his eyes but giving them both one last kiss before shooing the pair of them off to do his bidding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
